Need You Tonight
by Find.My.Mind
Summary: She never handled being alone well, especially at night. It was something about the lack of interest that she was sure not even a science experiment could tackle and conquer. Not tonight. Quinn/Logan One-shot


**Title: Need You Tonight**

**Author: .Mind or Kenziii**

**Pairing/Ship: Logan/Quinn, Quogan, Louinn**

**Author's Note: I haven't really written for Zoey 101. This totally disregards any Logan/Quinn relationship in the show, but I thought it was cute. It's not my best work so I'll appreciate your critiques.**

…………

_Need You Tonight_

The 16-year-old brunette dodged the crowded campus, balancing her concentration between the sidewalk and the open book in her palm. Readjusting her thick, black glasses, she glanced over at her addiction, instantly regretting it. Seeing him with her made that sharp pain stab her again, subduing it, she moved on.

Thirty feet away a 16-year-old boy with silky bronze curls watched the girl with mild interest. The senses in his hands were numb, feeling their way around the same blonde girl's thin waist as she nibbled his ear awkwardly trying to win over his attention. It worked, as the brunette meandered out of his line of vision he continued making out with the same old blonde whose name he could never seem to remember.

…………

Quinn Pensky finally reached her dorm door, 101, after taking twice as long to get there. Finals week was so hectic, everyone bustling around trying desperately to get in some last minute studying. It didn't bother her much; after all, last year she'd been offered a college scholarship at only fifteen. It wasn't like she really needed to try too hard.

Why didn't she pick up on this opportunity, you ask? It was all _his_ fault.

That's right, this is one of those cliché, nerdy academic girl falls in love with the popular jock, romance stories. Quinn couldn't bear the fact that if she left her Pacific Coast Academy boarding school for college she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. She hated how much she needed him and he didn't even know.

He insulted her everyday and she processed it, but it didn't change the facts. She was head-over-heels-in-love with Logan Reese. You heard right. Despite the fact that half the time she saw him he had a blonde, report card the same as her bra size, plastic slut, draped over his arm, but that didn't change anything either.

As much as she wanted the feeling to go away and as much as she thought staying here and getting used to him being around her everyday, it didn't happen. And deep inside, she knew it never would. But that was very deep inside, and there was no way in this world she was ever going to fess up to anything to anyone anytime soon.

Quinn dropped her finished book on her desk and turned on the mini apple television installed in the dorm she shared with her best friends, Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez. Maybe a little Girly-Cow could get her mind off Logan. Huh, fat chance.

After about five minutes of an animated cow wearing lipstick, Zoey burst into the room, eyes scanning it quickly looking like she was on crack.

"Hey Zo, are you okay?" Her face burst into a huge grin and she exploded into a fit of giggles.

"I'm better then fine! The best thing just happened to me! Have you seen Lola? I want to tell you both at the same time." The millisecond Zoey finished her sentence Lola flew in through the open door wearing the same expression as Zoey, and looking just as happy.

"You won't believe what just happened to me!"

"You won't believe what just happened to _me_!"

Lola rushed over to Zoey as Quinn watched both of them. "You first."

Lola shook her head, "No, you first."

They continued this for 30 more seconds before Quinn got a little over-irritated. "Zoey! Just go freaking first!"

Zoey and Lola both looked taken aback at the fact Quinn spoke out, usually she had a higher tolerance for their antics. "Okay, I will. Gosh, Quinn, you seem a little tense."

"I'm fine," Quinn avoided their eyes fumbling with her fingers, "Just, you know, uh, last day of finals. The stress just hasn't worn off yet."

Lola and Zoey exchanged glances and Quinn was increasingly getting annoyed by the second. "Alright, if you say so. But, anyway, today, Chase finally asked me out!"

Lola and Quinn's mouths both dropped and Lola began happy dancing with Zoey. Quinn just smiled. At least something good happened. Zoey and Chase had been years in the making, but Chase had never summed up enough guts to finally ask her out.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies tonight. What are your guys' plans for this Friday night?" Zoey kept that giant grin implanted.

"Well," Lola gushed, "I will be going out to dinner with Michael tonight."

"That's great!" Michael was another member of the 'gang' and Lola had been interested in him lately. Chase and Michael probably promised each other they'd asked the girls out tonight as a celebration for the end of finals, Quinn supposed.

As the two girls performed their celebratory jig again, Quinn couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Nothing near the amount of sting when she saw Logan with his new flavor of the week, but now the whole gang was paired up except for her.

She walked over to her bed and pulled out her latest scientific equation, this one about a formula to instantly eliminate foot odor, wondering sadly if this is what she'd be doing all night. Quinn scribbled a few numbers on the edge of her paper as she felt to lumps of weight settle on the end of her bed.

"Is something wrong, Quinn?" Zoey asked, concern filling her chocolate brown eyes. She had always been the maternal best friend.

Lola's slim form backed her up, "You really haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks."

Quinn struggled not to roll her eyes. She pushed her notebook off her lap and crossed the room away form her friends. "Look, I told you, its just finals. I'm fine."

"But, you never worry about tests. You always pass," Lola insisted in her whiny, pleading voice. Quinn flipped around, her long, wavy hair following her shoulder, and finally losing it.

"Look, I said I'm fine okay?!? Just leave me alone!" Lola and Zoey flashed hurt across their faces and Quinn instantly regret lashing out. It was too late to apologize right now; she could just leave them to have their nights of fun without her.

Quinn grabbed her key and slammed the door behind her. She walked out the front door of their dorm building, looking for a place to let the tears surface that she was fighting down and deliberately trying to hurry pass the crowded lounge.

Eventually she came across a wide tree in a secluded grassy area. One or two drops had escaped the corners of her eyes as she walked her, but as she slid down the trunk of the oak she erupted in hollow sobs.

All her emotions sort of piled into one force and this was too much. Quinn put all her effort into stopping the tears because she knew how stupid she must look to any passing onlookers, but it wasn't simple. Over her shoulder she heard a voice address her and she felt color race to her cheeks.

"Quinn?" Logan. Of course, it had to be him. "Quinn, is that you?"

She settled her sobs slightly but her breathing was still shallow. She gulped and nodded at him. He must have been sitting on the other side of the tree that she fell into.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" She could feel him at her side, trying to get a look at her face. That was the last thing she wanted to do. The first was to sink into a hole and never come out.

'N-No. I-I-I'm f-fine." Quinn brushed away the last water leaking form her eye and began regaining composure. Maybe if she could make up some excuse now to get away from him, she could be embarrassed and ashamed alone.

In her peripheral vision she could see him grin arrogantly the way she loved. She hated how cliché she was. "No, I'm fine. I mean seriously, have you seen me lately? You, however, are crying."

Logan quickly frowned though when he realized she wasn't laughing at him, or even looking at him. It was remarkably uncharacteristic of him to do so, but necessary. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up, surprised that he was actually acting like he cared. A mistake though, it made it ten times harder to get up and walk away. "Logan, I'm okay, honestly. Look, I'm not crying anymore."

Indeed, she had skillfully hid the liquid from her eyes. She started to get up pushing herself away from the tree, but he clasped her wrist and pulled her back down next to him. "You may have stopped crying, but that doesn't mean whatever's wrong went away. I want to know what happened."

_Yeah,_ she thought to herself, _what's wrong is that I really want to kiss you right now, and I really shouldn't. _

Quinn sighed, debating whether this was worth it. Might as well, it wouldn't matter anyway. "It's just…. Chase asked Zoey out and Lola's going out with Michael, you have Elizabeth. That leaves me alone tonight, again. I yelled at them before, but I am happy for them. I left and I really regret it now."

Logan's brow furrowed in confusion, like it does when he's deciphering his English homework and Quinn couldn't help but think he was adorable. "Wait, who's Elizabeth?"

Quinn couldn't believe this. Had he gone insane? Or was he really that thick? "Uh, your latest girlfriend, I think."

"Oh, so that was her name…" He quickly turned pink and met her eyes shamefully. They never really spoke much anyway. It was rather pointless when their lips were always connected. "It's just that…. Well she never really meant that much to me anyway."

Quinn was still getting over the fact that Logan Reese just blushed. She didn't know it was physically possible. "What do you mean 'meant'? Aren't you still dating her?"

She tried to act positive, but just talking about this was killing her. Did she have to be reminded that if not Elizabeth he'd find someone new tomorrow? "Nah, she broke up with me today."

She raised her eyebrows, a little flicker of hope thinking that maybe her night was taking a turn for the better. One minute with a single Logan was better than a day watching a girl fondle with his attention. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Logan shrugged, his curls moving with him. This was his typical reaction, but usually it is only because he breaks it with the girl, not the other way around. "Like I said, it didn't hurt much. But the reason she left was weird. She said I was acting distracted."

"Distracted?" She asked, now immersed in his eyes and voice. She might not be able to leave if she stayed any longer.

Suddenly he wouldn't look her in the eye, and he began busing himself with the hem of his shorts. "Uh-huh, she claimed I wasn't giving her enough attention, that I was giving it to someone else. I'm realizing now…that, she was right."

Quinn started pulling grass out of the ground beside her, all hope lost that things were looking any brighter. Same old, same old, he'd already found someone else to gawk. She didn't think she could take anymore of this. "Oh…"

Logan sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. He opened his mouth to say something more to her, but he found she was already standing up.

"Lola and Zoey are probably freaking out with out a third party to vote on their outfits… so, I better go." She really didn't want to leave, but it was too cliché already, listening to him talk about some other girl his that his affection had focused on now would just be too much.

She thought she should say something, though. He really didn't have to be there to help her. He could have just left like she'd expected him to in the first place, even if it was only to flaunt his recent relationship status in her face. "Um, Logan?"

"Yes?" He said, getting up off the ground looking disappointed and ashamed. She tried not to notice, because that would only lead to more inevitable thoughts and analyzes.

For the first time, Quinn actually gave into an impulse. She flung her arms around his neck and surprisingly he locked his arms around her waist protectively. It felt so natural it stunned her, and she almost forgot the purpose.

"Thank you, Logan. This means a lot," She stuttered through, attempting and failing not to get caught up in the scent of his expensive cologne. "I hope things with whoever that new girl you're distracted with work out." She whispered this in his ear, a blatant lie of sorts, and felt his shoulders relax around her. Quinn cursed herself for being such a good friend and released him reluctantly.

"No problem. Anytime, Quinn," He breathed, hands lingering around her too long, but she corrected her wishful thinking. She blushed a little, scurrying away before he could get a good look at her, leaving him standing there alone.

On her way back to the dorm she contemplated ways to apologize to her best friends, one certainly was in order. Quinn knew they would forgive her in a heartbeat, but she just didn't have the words to say how she felt. As much as she trusted both of them, she was sure that if she spilled all the gory details of her obsession Lola and Zoey would go to desperate measure to set them up. That was the last thing she needed.

Five minutes later she opened the door quietly to Zoey and Lola trying to fix each other's outfits with no avail. Half of Lola's hair was straight and the other was curly and Zoey was wearing two different shoes and two different earrings.

"QUINN!" They both shouted at her emergence and enveloped her in a hug, mismatched appearances and all.

"Lola, Zoey, I'm so incredibly sorry!" Quinn's once spirited laugh sounded hollow even in her own ears. "I didn't mean to snap at you and, I mean, its just…" Quinn finished lamely with no ending. "I had a better speech planned, but I can't seem to remember it."

Zoey smiled one of her sisterly caring grins, "Don't worry, we forgive you. But we kind of need your help."

"Plus, we know the real reason you are so touchy." Lola put in casually, twirling around in her yellow dress. Quinn froze, blood already flowing to her cheeks.

She cleared her throat bending over to inspect a discarded high heel, definitely Lola's by the creative print. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We mean, the thing between you and Logan." Zoey supplied like Quinn were a kindergartner.

"We have no 'thing'! Even if we did, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway." Quinn lied defensively, retrieving the other shoe for Zoey from across the room.

"Thanks," Zoey sat and took the shoe, smirking craftily, "but we know you are in love with him. There is no point in denying it, now. It is a little obvious to everyone but him unfortunately."

Quinn exhaled, collapsing into Zoey's apparel littered bed. "More like fortunately. I just…I don't know what to do. He'll just have another dose of arm candy tomorrow and he'll forget all about me."

Lola and Zoey were both unsure of what to tell her in this situation. Neither had ever had this problem, at least not this bad. "It's going to be okay, Quinn. Things will work out in the end."

Lola cringed hoping she would not explode again, "But, in the meantime do you think you could help us decide what to wear?"

Zoey smacked her shoulder and Lola mouthed the word 'What?' just like always.

"Yeah, I'll help you out." Quinn smiled wryly and couldn't help but laugh at her friends. She was happy they cared so much and hopefully that would suffice for the couple of hours alone tonight.

Ten minutes later, miraculously, Quinn had both Zoey and Lola looking acceptable for their dates, respectively. She sent them off, lying in friendly assurance that she'd be fine alone, and wished them fun. Giddily, they pranced off to Sushi Rox and the campus movie theater to meet the guys.

Quinn sighed, taking in the sudden emptiness of the once livid dorm. She never handled being alone well, especially at night. It was something about the lack of interest that she was sure not even a science experiment could tackle and conquer. Not tonight.

Some instantaneous burst of loneliness urged Quinn to find her olive jacket and shrug it on, slamming the door behind her. There weren't many people roaming the halls, but there were a fair few in the lounge.

Nonetheless, she didn't see anyone worth speaking to. She knew who she was looking for, yet at the same time she knew whom she didn't want to find. Quinn proceeded outdoors, where even more students meandered.

It killed her realizing that everyone was paired off, holding hands or linking arms. Was this couples night or something? Quinn buried her cold hands deep into her jacket, squirming under the eye of every passerby. Maybe going out wasn't such a good idea.

But there was a positive side to every night; at least that's what wishful thinking commanded her. At the very least, if she found Logan he would be single and they could talk again. She wouldn't think on ever telling him how she really felt, but as long as she could speak with him – the real him – for one night without his overbearing girlfriends overshadowing Quinn's nerdy uniqueness.

And just as her mind was filled to the brim with Logan's caramel locks and cocky smile, his voice echoed in her ears like a beacon in the cold night. His voice was loud, carrying over the bushes and trail that concealed him.

On instinct, Quinn followed his persuasive tones. Even though he sounded annoyed, even angry, she flew to him, longing for anyone to break her silence.

She couldn't make out his words, but as she rounded more corners, picking up speed, the volume increased, as well as the clarity.

"_I thought you said we were over? Didn't we have this discussion already?" _

Strangely she could make out someone else's seductive voice. Obviously a girl's, Quinn swallowed thickly, but stepped further. "_But, Logie, I changed my mind. I can make you forget about her…I love you." _

Quinn's eyes burned, but her feet were moving again. Just one more corner, she had to see this for herself.

"_Elizabeth, I already told you that I don't want to forget. You made me realize that she is all I ever need. I never—" _Quinn turned to encounter the last sight she wanted to see tonight, but the first she was supposed to expect. Her heart dropped as Logan and Elizabeth came into view, bodies and lips pressed against each other.

Quinn wasn't sure even she'd made a noise or not, but Logan was prying Elizabeth away from him forcefully and Quinn was shaking. Just as she turned to flee, he caught her eye.

The look was questioning and shock at first, dawning on both what had just happened. His mouth was forming her name, but Quinn didn't linger to speak to him. She was gone, weaving along the path of bushes, eyes leaking.

The maze seemed much less complicating when her eyes weren't blurring and she wasn't in a mad dash to escape. Why couldn't she have just stayed inside her dorm and saved her pain for the morning light?

The breeze blowing at her only increased the pain as she rounded a clear corner, revealing the basketball courts. She scolded herself for letting her heart go so unprotected. She should have seen this coming, but instead she believed him when he told her that he was done with Elizabeth. Huh, that didn't look 'done'.

Her momentum was failing her and a simple stone tripped her, the world crashing beneath her. Quinn's tears continued silently, but in the distance she could hear Logan barreling through the brush approaching her pathetic form.

All she could do was sit up and try to dry the moisture. This would be the second time he would see her crying today. She would have been happier with none.

The courts were thankfully deserted, but not seconds after she looked up, Logan had emerged. And he was there, sprinting to her with his long strides and sun-tanned body.

"Go away, Logan," her came out as only a dry whisper, luring him closer. She wasn't even sure he heard her, seeing as she was speaking to the ground.

He kneeled next to her, careful not to get to close. As little he knew of Quinn, he knew her temper, especially with him. "Don't cry, Quinn. Please, let me explain."

She glared up at him, fire raging in her eyes. "What is there to explain, Logan? You rethought the relationship, no big deal. Not my business."

She struggled to get up, but just like this afternoon, he set her back down, this time joining her on the ground. He was disagreeing, his eyes pleading with her. "No, you have it wrong. Elizabeth kissed me, and it was only because I told her that I didn't want to get back together."

She believed, of course she did. All that he said, she heard. "I know, but I still don't see what this have to do with me."

Logan was internally fighting something, face scrunched up in a way she couldn't help but admire. He abruptly stood, bringing her with him in his epiphany.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Quinn still very much wanted to run and hide her head in a pillow, but she had to admit, Logan's odd behavior was intriguing. His eyes were suspiciously daring and dancing in the setting sunlight.

He exhaled meaningfully, plunging into his speech. "Quinn, do you remember earlier when I said that Elizabeth broke up with me because I was distracted?" She nodded, sadly, and he persevered. "Well, she was right. This has been going on for way too long and I'm ending it. I've been obsessed with this girl."

Quinn wished she could close her ears as her eyes welled up again. She strained vainly against the hold he had on her wrists that she had not noticed he'd taken.

"No, listen to me! I've tried too many things to get her off her mind – made out with countless and stupid girls I can't remember a thing about, tried to convince myself that I was imagining the attraction, even insulted her just to break my own hearts. Nothing worked and I only ashamed at my actions. I've stopped trying to prevent this."

Quinn couldn't breath. Oxygen seriously failed her lungs because if she wasn't mistaken, she fit that description. And by the intense look in those eyes, and the small smile enveloping his rant, she understood.

"Quinn Pensky, I don't know how to say this, but I've fallen in love with you."

Those were the words she'd waited for. As she'd never imagined she was kissing him, lips moving in conjunction. His hands left her own, only to dry back the stains if tears and encircle her waist. Natural as anything, her hands followed the contours of his chest, up his neck, and entangled themselves in his angelic curls.

If the sparks behind her eyes weren't enough, the moan he emitted as he withdrew from her drove her up the wall. Both were breathing heavily, foreheads resting against the other.

"Logan Reese, I don't think you know how long I've waited to hear that. I love you too, and have for a long time," she admitted, blushing even in the fall of the sun. He grinned, that boyish air, and reached up to erase one sparkling tear.

"I'm should have realized this sooner, Quinn, I'm sorry," he breathed, spinning her head with his gasps. "Gosh, you are so beautiful."

She only blushed more crimson, unsure if this was a dream or not. She really hoped not. "I forgive you. Spending this time with makes up for every night I needed you."

And they stood there, together, even as darkness fell around them. And even when Elizabeth found them, insisting she was much better than Quinn, Logan only kissed her harder with more intensity and need. They needed each other tonight, and every one to follow.

…………

**I was rereading this and I found it very cheesy. Hmm, I don't usually write like this. Sorry. Really, though, give me some suggestions. They will be greatly appreciated.**

**.Mind**


End file.
